Phytopathogenic fungi are the causal agents for many diseases that infect and destroy crops. In particular, the diseases cereal powdery mildew, cereal septoria nodorum blotch, tomato/potato early blight, Cercospora leaf spots, apple scab, grape and other downy mildews, Botrytis diseases, rice blast and sheath blight are especially devastating.
In spite of the commercial fungicides available today, diseases caused by fungi still cause significant crop damage. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective fungicides for controlling or preventing diseases caused by phytopathogenic fungi.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds which are highly effective for controlling or preventing phytopathogenic fungal infections in agronomic crops, both growing and harvested.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for the prevention, control or amelioration of a disease caused by a phytopathogenic fungus.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.